plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic Flower
|variant of/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |flavor text/GW = The Mystic Flower is terribly mysterious. Some think she came from the past. Others believe she came from the future. Crazy Dave thinks she came from the leftovers in his fridge. |- |image/GW2 = Mystic FlowerGW2.png |caption/GW2 = Hold fire to charge up her attacks. Each charge level is more powerful than the last! |health/GW2 = 110 |weapon/GW2 = Mysterious Energy |ammo/GW2 = 18 |damage/GW2 = Impact |range/GW2 = Medium |special/GW2 = Charge up shots to deal more damage |abilities/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare |flavor text/GW2 = The Mystic Flower is terribly mysterious. Some think she came from the past. Others believe she came from the future. Crazy Dave thinks she came from the leftovers in his fridge. }} Mystic Flower is a Super Rare (Rare in Garden Warfare 2) variant of the Sunflower from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. This character is unlocked by buying cards in the Sticker Shop. She is very rare and can only be found via the Supremium pack or the Spectacular Character pack. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, along with being a playable character, the Sunflower Queen is able to summon three AI Mystic Sunflowers to heal the Sunflower Queen and to attack zombies. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Mystic Flower is terribly mysterious. Some think she came from the past. Others believe she came from the future. Crazy Dave thinks she came from the leftovers in his fridge. In-game description Hold fire to charge up her attacks. Each charge level is more powerful than the last! AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 66 *Normal: 88 *Hard: 110 *CRAAAAZY: 132 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Mysterious Energy is the primary weapon of Mystic Flower; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per uncharged hit is 13 and the critical is 15. *The max DPS at close range with only uncharged shots is 77.8. *The base middle range damage per uncharged hit is 12 and the critical is 14. *The max DPS at middle range with only uncharged shots is 72.6. *The base long range damage per uncharged hit is 11 and the critical is 13. *The max DPS at long range with only uncharged shots is 67.5. *The uncharged shots deal no splash damage. *The base close range damage per fully charged shot is 64 and the critical is 72. *The base middle range damage per fully charged shot is 42 and the critical is 52. *The long range damage per fully charged shot base and critical is 42. *The splash damage of a fully charged shot at all ranges is 20. *The ammo in a clip is 20. *The reload time is 2.3 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *It is a semi-auto and a charge weapon. *The bloom for uncharged and fully charged shots are low. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Mystic Flower's primary weapon is the Mysterious Energy. It is a chargeable single shot weapon that deals 11 to 60 impact damage and 12 to 68 critical damage depending on the charge rate and distance. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Mysterious Reloading Technique ''An ancient reloading technique allows for a far faster, and more mysterious, reload. More Mystery Power Ammo capacity is increased in a most mysterious way. Kinetic Damage Boost Mysteriously enhances her mysterious energy damage output. Strategies This Sunflower works well as long-range artillery, providing support to frontline plants by sniping singular zombies from afar with normal shots, damaging groups of zombies with charged shots and by remaining close to the garden to give healing support. The Mystic Flower is very dangerous against zombies if she gains the opportunity to attack them from an elevated position, since her ability to fire charged shots can ruin group attacks due to the splash damage weakening the whole group - and making them susceptible to a Peashooter or Chomper ambush. Mystic Flower is also a good anti-sniper plant since the charged shots can severely damage most zombies and even vanquish the weaker ones. If Mystic Flower is put in the right hands, she can become an effective counter to Camo Ranger, Painter, and other long-range zombies. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare'' Garden Variety DLC * Legends of the Lawn DLC * ''Garden Warfare 2'' Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * February 2018 Patch * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Mystic Flower GW1.png|Mystic Flower in-game images (54) 6543.jpg|Customizing a Mystic Flower Mystic Flower2.jpg|Mystic Flower with all upgrades Mystic Flower3.jpg|Mystic Flower gameplay Charging.png|Charging Fullycharged.png|Fully charged Bam.png|Shot a fully charged projectile Mystic.jpeg|HD Mystic Sunflower Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Mystic Flower GW2.png|Mystic Flower in-game A0.png|Toxic Citron and Mystic Flower being Confronted by Breakfast Brainz in a promotional video Video Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 4-Player Co-op Gameplay with Developer Commentary (ESRB 10 ) Trivia *She has different ammo, slower, but slightly more powerful. When reloaded, instead of 50 ammo like the normal Sunflower's Sun Pulse, it only has 18 (20 if the player gets an upgrade). *When fully charged, Mystic Flower and Alien Flower are the only Sunflowers that deal splash damage. *Her damage was increased in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. **She was the only Sunflower to get a buff in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, getting more damage. *Her bottom leaves now glow but her eyes no longer glow in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. pl:Mistyczny Słonecznik fr:Tournesol Mystique Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Healing plants Category:Sunflower variants Category:Plant variants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants Category:Super Rare variants